Running
by GreenShadows
Summary: Kata (OC) runs. Always running….until she discovers the Bladebreakers during the tournaments. Voltaire has been smuggled out of jail and he forms a new plan. He’ll succeed. The world will end, as we know it to be. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1: The Begining

**Summary:** (Tales place after The World Championship) Kata (OC) runs. Always running….until she discovers the Bladebreakers during the tournaments. She never reveals herself to them or even speaks to them. In another part of the world, a girl is dealing with a hard life and a lot of loss. When Voltaire is put in jail, people think that they can finally relax…. But they are wrong. Voltaire has been smuggled out of jail and he forms a new plan. He'll succeed. The world will end, as we know it to be. Or will the people that hate him most beat the odds and defeat him. Trying is all you can do. Nothing is ever guaranteed.

**Disclaimer:** Use your brain. Well, if you are a little slow in that department like me, then I'll just tell you. NO!!! I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE. I wish I did. Oh Kai. And Rei. Okay, now that everyone knows that I have an obsession, let's begin the story.

_**Narrator** _

"Speaking"

_'Thoughts'_

**Running**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

_** It's not fair. We failed. We… we couldn't do it. It ends here. Everything we did… was in vein. All the people who died….who died for us… died in vein, because we failed. My story….my life…do you want to know about it? Do want to know of our failure? Why we failed? What and how we failed? Then listen my story…my life. It all started when….well…when I was born. Because I was born in the…well, you'll see. **_

"Aren't they beautiful?" Said a woman, holding two new born babies.

"Very." The man that was standing next to her reached down and picked up the little boy with bright blue eyes that made you think you were looking into a never-ending crystal clear stream and vibrant red hair that looked as if it was on fire, just like the man and the woman who were his parents. The woman was holding a girl with black eyes and green hair, looking nothing at all like her twin brother or her parents.

"Mr. and Mrs. Windser, well have to take them now." Said a man dressed in black.

"No. You can't have them. We change our minds." The woman yelled, hugging her daughter close to her body.

"I was afraid this would happen." The man pulled out a small handgun and carefully aimed.

BANG

THUD

"NO!!!!!"

BANG

THUD

"My babies." The mother choked out her words, staring at her two infants and her dead husband lying on the floor.

As the mother slowly faded away, she looked toward a corner that was so fully engulfed in shadows that you couldn't see anything in them.

"You bastard." The woman said…..her final words.

The man in black (AN: No, the parents are not evil aliens, and the man in black is not one of the MIB. sorry) walked to the twins on the floor and picked them up.

"Sir. The girl doesn't look anything like her parents. Is she the one? What should we do with the boy?"

"Yes, she's the one. I was hoping that both would be needed, but I would suppose not. We should keep the boy, we can still train him and he'll be of use, just in a different way than his sister." A man stepped out of the shadows.

"Of coarse Voltaire." The man began to walk out of the room.

"Wait. Leave the girl here with me. Do they have names?"

"Yes. The girl is Kata and the boy is Damon." The man in black (AN: That's funny. Every time I type that I picture Will Smith. LOL) left after putting the girl in the arms of Voltaire.

"Yes. You will make the world mine. You will be strong and obedient." Voltaire continued with the praises that Kata would be raised to meet and ascend.

_** I am Kata, Kata is me. Whichever way you look at it, it doesn't matter. Nothing changes. If they do, it only gets worse. I know from experience. Life enjoys throwing curve balls at you. But these curve balls are evil, they make you think you have dodged them and that you have no more worries…..and then they turn around and hit you in the back. They just keep coming, but if you can dodge when they turn on you, you'll be okay. I found out how to dodge. If you can't feel the pain then they wont come back. It's like teasing a little kid, the more they cry the more the bullies enjoy picking on the kid, so they always comeback. But if the kid stops crying then the bullies won't have fun picking on the kid and they will do find other pray that cant fight back. To make the curve balls go away, you have to ignore them. They may hit harder at first but then, like bullies, they get board and go away. **_

"Kata, it's time to train!!!" Someone yelled from outside of the six-year-olds room.

Kata got out of bed and stepped out-side of her room. "But it's October 1st. It's my birthday."

"So what. Get ready, NOW!!!"

"But I always have off on my birthday." Kata's eye's began to tear.

"Voltaire says that you are to old to slack off. NOW GET READY!!!"

"But it's my birthday." She whispered softly. It wasn't softly enough because the woman's hand flew out and slapped Kata so hard that she flew into the wall.

"Don't push your luck! Now get ready."

"She is being disobedient." Voltaire said, looking at the screen that showed Kata quickly getting up and getting ready for her training.

"Should she be taught a lesson, sir?"

"Yes. She must learn."

Kata lay in a broken heap on the cold tile floor. She twitched in fear and pain while the evil man stood over her, buttoning up his pants.

"You have training. Five hours have been added to your regular session."

"Five hours?" She sobbed out.

"You held up your teacher. I'm sure he won't mind adding a few hours for your pain. Voltaire is no longer your daddy. He is your master. You are to respect and fear him. I believe that he is very disappointed in you." Then the man walked out of the room.

"All I wanted was a real birthday."

_** I couldn't feel. I had no nerves. No matter what words were thrown at me…it wouldn't hurt. I was raped and beaten for the first time….on my sixth birthday. I was, for the first time, realizing that something about my life wasn't right. I was emotionless. I was empty……and, if I realized it or not, I began to slowly fade away. **_

AN: That was the first chapter. More will happen in the next chapter. Throughout this whole story, I will be asking if you want a sad ending or a happy ending. Please R&R.


	2. Chapter 2: New Life

**__**

~ Narrator ~

"Speaking"

__

'Thinking'

****

Running

__

Chapter 2: New Life

**__**

~ Things only get worse. My training got harder, to a point were it was seemingly impossible. I had to be perfect. I was eight-years-old when someone new came to the abbey. He cared. He gave me feeling. He set me free….and died in the process. ~

"Kata. You have to leave this place. I'll get you out." Said the twenty year-old man that was eating lunch with Kata.

"Will you come with me, Takou?"

"Yes. We'll be free."

BEEEEEEEEEP!!!!!!!!

BEEEEEEEEEP!!!!!!!!

"All personnel, search and destroy Takou Harrad. Take Kata Windser to Voltaire." Someone said over a loud speaker.

"We have to hurry." Takou grabbed Kata's hand and began running towards a secret exit that he had found.

"Wait. What about my brother? We can't leave him here." Kata began to run in the other direction but Takou stopped her.

"Your brother doesn't want to come with us."

"Are you sure?" Kata didn't know what to do. She couldn't just leave her brother behind.

"Yes. Now lets go." Takou began running again but men in black suits stepped in front of him.

"Where were you going with Miss Windser?" The man in the front said, pointing a gun at Takou's head.

"For a walk." He seethed through his teeth.

"You have always been a bad liar, Takou."

BANG

THUD

"NO!!! Takou!!!" Kata yelled, running up to his body.

"Come with me, Kata. Voltaire would like to see you."

"No. You bastard. Matt, how could you do that to your own brother?"

"He wasn't worth the time. Now lets go before Voltaire looses his patience." 

"I'm not going anywhere…except away from HERE!!!" Kata kicked out and knocked Matt's feet out from under him. Then she proceeded to get rid of the rest of the guards.

*** ** *** ** ***

Kata looked back to see her lifetime friends…the Demolition Boys. 

"Bye. We'll meet again, I promise." Then Kata stepped into the sun outside. She'd never been in the sun before. Since she had been born in the abbey where it is always gloomy, the sun terrified her. It burnt her skin and eyes. But she got used to it and began running once again.

*** ** *** ** ***

**__**

~ I had escaped. Into the open and cruel world. Takou had given me feeling….and the curve balls were hitting at full force. I found a chance to belong somewhere. I took it. I took the plane to America. I had always heard that in America people could start a new life. I didn't need anything more. But my connection with the abbey was always there….my brother. ~

"Little girl. You should go home now, it's getting dark." Said the kind man that was always at the park with his two daughters.

"I can't." Kata said.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't have one." Kata looked up at the man pleadingly.

"Oh, you poor child. Come with me. My name is Aaron. You know my daughters, Christina and Tiffany."

"Yeah, daddy. We play all the time. Come on Kata." Tiffany and Christina grabbed Kata and began running in, what Kata assumed, the direction towards their house.

**__**

~ I had a new life. I had a father and sisters that were my best friends. It seemed that I was in a safety zone were those damn curve balls couldn't get me. I was a straight A student, I had a love for playing the clarinet and any other instrument that I could find, I had many friends and everyone liked me. I had a life that most people would give anything for. But…that link was still there. It would never go away. The link between my brother and I and my brother with Biovolt. My past began to surface, rearing it's ugly head, when I was thirteen-years-old. ~

"How is it that you aced that test and I failed?" A boy that was standing next to Kata asked.

"It's not my fault that you don't study or even try, Zach. I have an idea, why don't you actually try doing good at something other than skateboarding. May be you would do as well as I have." Kata said. She's obviously had this talk before.

"Why the hell would I want to do that?"

"May be so I don't have to hurt you for being so annoying, or may be keep me from committing suicide or cutting off my own ears." 

"I don't know why you try. That idiot is to dense to even understand the concept of being intelligent." Said a boy that looked a lot like Zach.

"Oh yeah, you work so hard that you have a vein that is preeminently sticking out of your head!" 

"Would you to stop. I swear, you to act nothing like brothers." Christina said from behind Kata.

"And twins no less." Tiffany said next.

"Whatever. You don't have any idea what it is like to have a twin." They said at the same time.

Kata stopped dead in her tracks and Christina walked into her.

"What's wrong Kata?"

"Nothing. I just…..it's nothing." Then she kept walking. _'I could have sworn I felt him. I know I did. Where are you hiding Damon?'_

"Hey. Can you guys go ahead of me? I'll catch up to you latter."

"Okay, Kata. What ever you say."

*** ** *** ** ***

After looking around for half an hour, Kata decided that she should go home so that her dad wouldn't worry about her. But she stopped dead again when she heard, "Hello sister" and felt someone grab her from behind, putting their hand over her mouth. She felt something wet against her mouth and began to fight, but the person was to strong and she was feeling very light-headed and sleepy. Her eyelids began to drop and she soon past out.

"Good work, Damon."

"Thank you, Matt."

*** ** *** ** ***

AN: Well, that was chapter 3. Don't forget to vote for the sad or happy ending. Please R&R. Bye-Bye


	3. Characters

I just realized that I never really described my characters in detail. So I will now.

**

* * *

Kata Windser:**

**Personality:** Kata's personality varies all of the time. When life goes really bad she's closed up and mean to people. But when things get better she opens up and socializes. It's like fire and ice.

**Abilities: **Knows many fighting styles and is an incredible blader. I can't tell you what her powers are 'cause it's a key point in the story and if you know it'll ruin it.

**Hair:** hunter green, straight and to her waist

**Eyes:** black, and always wears black eyeliner and a light pink eye shadow.

**Family:** Her only blood relative is Damon (twin brother), but Aaron who has two daughters, Tiffany and Christina, took her in. To Kata these people are her family.

**Average clothes:** She usually wears jeans and tank tops or really baggy shirts.

**Favorite color:** Hunter green, black, and navy blue (Just like me).

**Nationality:** Right now that is unknown.

**

* * *

Trista Rainer:**

**Personality: **Very funny and cares deeply for her friends. Very loyal and stands up for what she believes in. She hides her pain and sorrow and pretends to be happy or just completely closes up. Everyone calls her D.

**Abilities: **Incredible blader. Has powers that your not allowed to know about yet.

**Hair: **Raven black, straight and to her waist.

**Eyes: **Hazel but wears green cat-eye contacts. Always wears black eyeliner and dark green eyeshadow.

**Family: **Has an older brother (Tyler) who is the leader of a gang (Sin).

**Average clothes: **jeans and tanktops or really baggy shirts. Always has a black shirt.

**Favorite color: **black

**Nationality: **American

AN: Trista is a Celtic name meaning sad

**

* * *

Damon Windser:**

**Personality: **Very cocky. He's always confident and on top of things. He's also a bastard when he's mad. Loyal to the people that are on his side.

**Abilities: **Knows many fighting styles and is an incredible blader.

**Hair: **flaming red, straight (think Weasley)

**Eyes: **bright blue, they make you fell like you can trust him.

**Family: **Kata is his only living relative.

**Average clothes: **Usually wears black, sexy clothes. Let your imagination run. If you're a straight guy…come up with what you want.

**Favorite color: **That is one of the few things that Kata and Damon have in common. I wouldn't tell Kata that if I were you, she might sick a bit-beast on you…oops.

**Nationality: **Right now that is unknown.

**

* * *

Matt Sinheart:**

**Personality: **Very cocky. He's always confident and on top of things. He's also a bastard when he's mad. Loyal to the people that are on his side.

**Abilities:** Knows many fighting styles and is an incredible blader.

**Hair: **black, spiked

**Eyes: **green

**Family: **Used to have a brother (Takou) but he killed him.

**Average clothes: **Black, sexy clothes. Let your imagination run.

**Favorite color: **black

**Nationality: **American

**

* * *

Christina Miller:**

**Personality: **Nice and outgoing.

**Abilities: **Incredible blader.

**Hair: **Dirty blond, slightly wavy and to her waist

**Eyes: **blue

**Family: **Sisters (Tiffany and Kata) and father (Aaron)

**Average clothes: **Jeans and any type of shirt

**Favorite color: **blue

**Nationality: **American

**

* * *

Tiffany Miller:**

**Personality: **Kind to all people she meets and is outgoing. She tries very hard to make her friends and family happy.

**Abilities: **Incredible blader.

**Hair: **black, very curly and to her shoulders

**Eyes: **brown

**Family: **Sisters (Christina and Kata) and father (Aaron)

**Average clothes: **jeans and tanktops or really baggy shirts.

**Favorite color: **pink

**Nationality: **American

**

* * *

Zach and Tristin Kingly:**

**Personality: **Loyal to their friends. Zach is a skateboarder and Tristin is a bookworm. Both are very popular.

**Abilities: **Incredible bladers.

**Hair: **Zach has dirty blond and blue, spiked. Triton dyed his black, spiked.

**Eyes: **blue

**Family: **Has known the Millers all of their lives.

**Average clothes: **They wear baggy jeans and any type of shirt.

**Favorite color: **Zach's is blue, Tristin's is black

**Nationality: **American

Those are the people I've made up so far. My characters….SO NO TOUCHY!!! Have a nice day.


	4. Chapter 3: A Way Out

**AN:** I've come up with a new summery. But it is only a new summary if you have read the fist chapter before 1/05/05.

**Summary:** (Tales place after The World Championship) Kata (OC) runs. Always running….until she discovers the Bladebreakers during the tournaments. She never reveals herself to them or even speaks to them. In another part of the world, a girl is dealing with a hard life and a lot of loss. When Voltaire is put in jail, people think that they can finally relax…. But they are wrong. Voltaire has been smuggled out of jail and he forms a new plan. He'll succeed. The world will end, as we know it to be. Or will the people that hate him most beat the odds and defeat him. Trying is all you can do. Nothing is ever guaranteed.

**AN:** All of the parts of chapter 3 have been combind. There are now three parts, the thrird part having just been added.It starts when it says"she couldl't help it.... she screamed."

* * *

**_Narrator _**  
"Speaking"  
_'Thinking'_

Running

Chapter 3: A Way Out

**_They had found me. They took me away from my family. It wasn't fair. I hate them. They destroyed my life. It was bad before, but back then I didn't have a life for them to destroy. And I never thought that…that my brother would become one of them. It wasn't like it was before. I was under constant supervision. If I did one thing wrong…well lets just say they made you truly regret it. I would have done almost anything to get out. I wanted to be with my family again. And I wasn't going to get to be with them in there. All the taunting. Everything I was called. I didn't even know why…why was I different? _**

"KATA!!!!"

"Oh god. He found me." Kata whispered under her breath.

"You're it." Tala said.

"That's so not fair! You found Brian first!" Kata yelled as she stood from her hiding place.

"Well you haven't ever been it. So it's your turn." Brian pointed out.

"Oh fine. But you better hide good." Kata turned around and began to count, but stopped when she heard someone from behind her speak.

"You shouldn't socialize with something like her." Kata turned around and saw her brother and Matt.

"Kata, Voltaire wishes to speak to you." Matt said, stepping in front of Damon. "It's important." He added when Tala stepped in front of her.

Kata put her hand on Tala's shoulder and said, "It's okay. What does he want?"

"I'm not sure. Don't keep him waiting, let's go." Matt grabbed her roughly by the arm and started pulling her toward Voltaire's office.

**_I was in for the shock of my life. So many things that I didn't know about. Things that would have made life a bit easier if I had never been told. So much easier. _**

"Kata, my daughter (She isn't really his daughter or anything people, he just calls her that when he wants something.) , you and your brother are very special." Voltaire said, pulling Kata into his lap. "Have you ever wondered why, even though you to are twins, don't look much alike at all?"

"Well, I suppose so. I guess I'm so used to it that I don't even notice. I've really only seen a few twins, but they all were the same gender so they look exactly alike, no difference at all."

"You two are different because you were born special."

"What do you mean?" Kata asked. **'What is he talking about? This doesn't make any sense.'**

"You have special powers." Voltaire responded.

"Why doesn't Damon have these powers also? I don't understand."

"There can only one person with your power alive at a time."

"Why did I get it?" Kata was reeeeeeeeeeealy confused.

"I'm not sure." All of a sudden, Voltaire pulled a needle from put of nowhere and injected something into Kata. "But we plan on finding that out."

Kata put up a great struggle, but the sedative soon began to work and she quickly fell into darkness.

Kata's eye's began to open.

"She's waking up."

"ugh. My head." Kata slowly sat up and looked at her surroundings.

"Kata. Step out here." One of the doctors she knew beckoned her toward the door.

She stood up and walked toward the doctor. She saw Voltaire, Matt, and her brother standing outside the door.

"What the hell did you do?!" Kata yelled as she walked up to Voltaire, staring him down.

"Unlocked your powers. You should notice a difference. More power." Voltaire responded.

"I don't want these powers damn it!! I want a life! I hate you!!!" Then she stormed back to her room.

Later that night, Kata awoke from the strangest dream she had had in a long while. It made no sense at all. Kata stood up and walked toward the door. Kata had been noticing that her hearing had improved and her sense of her surroundings had also improved dramatically.

_'Something's wrong. Why aren't the regular guards guarding my door? The dudes out there now are total weaklings. What does Voltaire think he's doing? Wait…how the hell did I know about the guards? May be this is my chance to escape.'_

Kata quickly slipped into her blue bellbottoms and a dark green tanktop. She grabbed her black jacket and just as she was about to stepped out of the door, she realized that the cameras were still on.

_'No. No. Damn it. Even if I do get out, they'll track me down before I can actually go anywhere.'_

As Kata was trying to figure a different way out and cursing those damn cameras to hell, the little red light on the camera went out.

_'It turned off. How is that possible. Oh well, it doesn't really matter as long as I get out of here before they come back on.'_

Kata quickly dashed out of her room after taking out the guards. When she was mere steps from her freedom, Kata realized something… those bastards had her blade. She turned around and began the long run to where her blade was kept. Sadly, it just had to be on the other side of the conference room were Voltaire and the rest of the bastards were having a meeting in. Basically, Kata was one side, her blade on the other, and the damned conference room right in between them.

_'How am I supposed to get over there. I don't know what to do.'_

"Her power has increased drastically. Her catlike features have become much more distinguished." Kata was pulled out of her agitation and began to listen to the meeting that was going on in the other room.

Just then, the alarm began to go off.

**_"THE GEDE SNUGI HAS ESCAPED FROM HER ROOM. ALL PERSONEL, BE ON GUARD. SHE MUST BE FOUND IMMEDIATELY."_**

"Damn it, Kata." She heard Voltaire say.

'**Shit.' **

Kata through herself across the door and dashed for the room that held her blade. She came to a quick stop when she saw her brother standing in front of the door that had the blade.

'**Fuck'**

* * *

"Now where are you headed to?" Damon said. 

"Get out of the way." Kata said as she struck out. Damon caught her fist in his hand.

"Why are you on their side? Don't you care at all that what they are doing to us, and many others here, is wrong?" Her strong, confident demeanor was gone and she almost looked helpless. Knowing that your other half wasn't on your side was a real sting in the heart.

"How can I not. This is all I've ever known. You got away, not me. Takou may have said that he cared for you and your well being but he was just looking out for himself."

Using her other hand, Kata slapped Damon across the face with such force that he staggered back a few paces. "Watch what you say! What would you know?! You were always against me. I've always looked for a new life. I had that! I had it and _YOU _tuck it away!!!"

"Aww, sibling rivalry." Matt stepped around the corner. "You're in a lot of trouble missy." He reached out to grab her but she was pulled away by Damon. Kata felt something being slipped into her hand.

"The window around the corner is the only safe exit. Use it." Damon pushed her back behind him. She took a quick glance at her brother and dashed for the window.

"KATA!! GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!!!"

She heard a scream of pain and turned around to see Matt holding the handle of a knife that had gone all the way through Damon's stomach, poking out of his back.

"NO!!!" Kata screamed, running back toward her brother.

"Get to the window. Live that life you wanted." He crumpled to the floor.

"Come here, babe." Matt held his arms out wide.

Kata looked at him in disgust and dashed toward the window. But to late she realized that she was running the wrong way. She was going deeper into that abbey and further away from her goal.

She could sense him catching up to her. All she could do was run. He wasn't one of the men in the abbey that she could take down. There weren't many that could last long against her. No matter how much she hated him, she still had to respect him for his abilities…and he knew it. He knew that she was afraid of him…and he loved it.

"Look at this mess." Voltaire looked down at Damon with disappointment and disgust.

"He's still alive, sir. What should we do?" A doctor asked.

"Get him fixed up, we'll use him for the experiment."

"Are you sure that is wise, sir?"

"Do not question my authority."

"Yes, sir."

_'Shit. Dead end.'_

She took a sharp left and ran into one of the classrooms that were used to teach some of the people. She dashed to end of the room and hid inside the cabinet near the teachers desk. As soon as she had closed the cabinet doors, the door to the room slammed open and she began to hear his heavy breathing. By the way it sounded, he wasn't breathing heavy because of the run but because he was excited.

"Come out, Kata. I know you're in here. But don't come out just yet. I'm having a lot of fun play hide-and-go-seek."

Kata worked hard to keep her breathing under control. Some thing banged against the cabinet doors and she feared he had already found her.

"I remember when you were ten and everyone was playing this game. I thought it was stupid. But it can be allot of fun when it's more a game of cat and mouse. I'm the cat and you're the mouse. Isn't this fun?"

_'No.' _

She could hear his footsteps stop and she knew exactly were he was located in the room…right in front of the cabinets.

_'Don't panic. Just be calm and relaxed and you'll think of a way out. Don't call attention to yourself. Don't make any noises.' _

The cabinet doors swung open and Matt stared down at her with a smug smirk on his face.

The cabinet doors swung open and Matt stared down at her with a smug smirk on his face.

She couldn't help it…

…

…

…

…

She screamed.

* * *

As he reached out to grab her, he heard a bang behind him. He quickly turned to see Damon standing by the door that had been thrown open. Kata, taking her chance to get away, kicked out the back of his knees, and hit him over the back of the head. Before Matt even hit the floor, she was at Damon's side. The knife was still impaling his stomach. Blood was beginning to pool at his feet as his legs gave out, and crumbled to the ground. 

"Are you ok?" Kata asked.

Damon gave her a funny look, and said "I think I'll be fine once I get unskewered", Damon laughed.

Kata said, "You have a sick sense of humor".

Kata was about to pull out the knife, but then medical knowledge came to mind, and pulling out the knife could cause more internal bleeding. _'Shit. I don't know what to do.'_

Damon turns and looks at her, and says **_leave_**.

"I can't leave you here"

"You have to. You'll never make it out if you try and drag me with you!"

She puts her hand on his shoulder and says "Thank you, Damon." She stands up and walks out the door.

_'Don't look back. Whatever you do, don't look back.'_

**_I never did look back, but I will always remember the pain I was feeling when I thought of how I left my brother there to die._**

**_

* * *

_**  
**_I wasn't sure where to go. America was the first place that popped in my head, but for some reason, I had a feeling that I shouldn't go there. They knew that my family was there. It was no longer a safe place for anyone. I thought about going back and living with them again, but that would put them in danger. Then I knew that I had to get them away to a place I thought they would be safe at, but I know that Aaron would never move somewhere else. So I just didn't go there. But that only eliminated one place. I needed a plan. I couldn't just keep running forever. I saw the advertisements for the Beyblade World Tournament and my plan quickly formed after that. _**


End file.
